


abnormalities

by trashiestnerdlord



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: I wrote it on a whim, and i like it, this is just an obscure drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashiestnerdlord/pseuds/trashiestnerdlord
Summary: "he shivers, but not from any cold. an ominous feeling of wrong overwhelms him, causing him to look about his surroundings, trying to find anything that could be so vastly different, that it would cause him to feel this uncomfortable."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short, and weird. idk what it is or what it means but? i'm posting it

gentle wisps of a cool midnight summer breeze blow across the area. the moon is full. the sky is dark. the light of the moon is enough, however, to light his way. it's not like he's going anywhere. but he feels more secure sitting in the forest with the light he had. he sits, leaning against a tree, whose leaves rustle quietly in the breeze. he's waiting for the reason why he was on this planet.

he plays with what he assumes is grass. it's not as though he can really tell, due to the vibrant purple hue of each blade, which reflect the blue-ish light of the full moon in a surreal fashion. the tree he leans against is a very soft violet, the leaves a myriad of different shades of pinks and purples. the planet was pretty, he has to admit. but something is off about it that bugs him immensely. he doesn't know what it is. as far as he's concerned, this planet is relatively normal, compared to where he's been. a few color changes were menial, and actually rather boring, compared to the planets he's seen.

the planets that were nearly entirely made up of deserts full of precariously-balanced up-side-down pyramids, or the ones where everything, to an atomic level, was on the cob. the planets full of gear-powered humanoids, and bird-like men. planets where one entity controlled the billions of lives that lived there. the things he's seen, the people- things he's met, they were all so diverse, so new, so exponentially mind-blowing, that this planet was _normal._

and yet.

he shivers, but not from any cold. an ominous feeling of wrong overwhelms him, causing him to look about his surroundings, trying to find anything that could be so vastly different, that it would cause him to feel this uncomfortable. he sees nothing more than the nature that only differs in color. the feeling grows, nearly consuming him, until he looks back up at the sky.

suddenly, it clicks.

there are't any stars.

**Author's Note:**

> :/


End file.
